There's something new about Kagome
by LycanStorm
Summary: there's more to Kagome then meets the eye.
1. A surprise for everyone

Chapter 1- A Surprise for Everybody 

Kagome and Sango were standing outside by their favorite oak tree talking waiting for the bell to ring. Kagome was wearing a tan skirt that came a little above her knees with a tan tank and a tan jean jacket that had her nickname on the back. There were guys playing catch, the jocks hanging out with the cheerleaders, and the nerds were talking about sci-fi. Some of the popular kids were having random conversation.

" So Kagome how was your weekend? Did you meet anybody?"

" Nope, I stayed with my grandmother on my mother's side. She lives in West Virginia. She made me this jacket and bag. Do you like it?"

" yeah it matches your outfit. I like the wolf its fur is as white as snow. It looks like your husky Callisto."

"Yeah my moms made me wear it. It does look good don't it." She said modeling for her. "Here my grandmother made this for you."

Kagome handed Sango a brown shopping bag. Inside was a bag and jacket just like Kagome's. It had Sango's nickname on the back and everything.

"Wow this is pretty. The name is on the back and everything. Thanks Kag this is the best gift anyone has ever given me."

" No problem. Anything for my best friend."

She smiled and gave Sango a hug. Sango put on the jacket and modeled for Kagome. Just then Miroku, Inuyasha and Kouga walked up.

"Nice jacket Sango." Miroku said feeling on her backside. Sango turned around real fast and smacked him really hard and he fell to the ground.

" Don't you EVER, EVER put your hands on me again you hear me. You pervert."

" You'll never learn will you Miroku."

" Oh shut up Kagome."

" The name is Crow. Get it right next time."

" Since when did u start using your nickname?"

" What's it to you?"

" Just asking that's all."

" Since I was in the 8th grade and I will appreciate it if…"

" Inuyasha sweetie." Kikyo called interrupting Kagome and running to give him a kiss.

" Inuyasha? So that's Sesshomaru's little brother." Kagome thought.

Inuyasha turned around and embraced Kikyo in his arms and he bent down and kissed her. Sango rolled her eyes and Kagome just stared at them like they were stupid. She went into her bag and took out her camera and took a picture. The flash caused them to stop and look to see who took the picture.

" Who the heck took a picture of me and Kikyo kissing?" Inuyasha asked balling up his fists.

" I don't know. Maybe it was one of the geeks." Miroku said trying to take the camera from behind Kagome's back but grabbed her butt instead. Kagome jumped and dropped the camera on the floor. She turned and side kicked him in his stomach and he flew to a tree.

" I should of known you were going to do that." He said getting up holding his stomach.

" Is this your camera Kagome?" Kikyo asked

Kagome just fixed her skirt and shirt.

"Don't you hear me talking to you wench?" Kikyo said

Kagome gave her and evil glare.

"And if it is? What are you going to do abut it?" Kagome said stepping closer in her face snaching the camera out of her hands. Kagome's eyes were starting to turn red and Kikyo began to step back.

" Just as I thought nothing. Your nothing more than a scared little girl."

Kagome turned around and started to walk away when Inuyasha grabbed he by her wrist. Right there was mistake number one. Kagome grabbed him and flipped him over her shoulder.

" Never grab me like that again."

" Why you little wench." He said angrily

Inuyasha got up and took a swing at Kagome. She ducked and punched him in his stomach and he dropped to the floor in great pain. Kikyo joined in and grabbed Kagome from behind and brought her to the floor.

" Nobody hits my man and gets away with it."

' Kikyo No!!" Sango said started shaking and Kagome's eyes were blood red and her pupils were an ice blue. She lightly started to float off the ground. Kikyo was shaking furiously and she let go. Kagome was about to 2 ft above the ground. Her hair was flying madly in the wind. Kagome looked directly at Inuyasha and Kikyo. He was holding her tightly in his arms. She raised her and Kikyo was up in the air with her.

" I'm going to show you what's its like to mess with me."

" Crow please put her down." Sango said.

Kagome started to strength Kikyo out in the air.

" Please stop." She cried

" Crow stop!" said a familiar vice.

Kagome came out of her trance.

"Huh? Sesshomaru?"

" Yeah its me . Now snap out of it sweetie."

" NNOOOO!!" Kagome's went blank once again.

She flew Kikyo half way across the yard. She went back to her normal self dropped to the floor. Sesshomaru caught her and tried to stand her up. She looked around at her friends faces and saw that they were shocked.

" What happened?"

"You went crazy and threw Kikyo half way across the yard. And I think you got her good." Sango said.

"You should have seen how fast Inuyasha ran." Miroku said.

" Yeah, well let me take her to the bathroom so she can wash her face off." Sango said trying to support her.

" Umm let me help you." Sesshomaru said putting Kagome's arm around his neck while he and Sango held her by her waist. They started walking her to the bathroom.

"I'll see you later in class Kagome" Miroku yelled as they walk away.

" That's if I go." She yelled back.

Miroku laughed to himself and he and Kouga went to find Kikyo. Everybody didn't know that Kagome had a little secret about herself. Kagome has ESP. She is able to move objects and people. The only people who know about this secret are Sango and Sesshomaru. They have been helping her try to control her powers or they would take total control of her and she would end up loosing her life. Like we saw earlier, when Kagome got really upset she loses control of herself (like Inuyasha does when he is parted from his sword) and her powers.. Being that all her hatred was on Kikyo and nobody else she quickly came out of that trance after throwing her halfway across the school yard and fell to the floor. I could tell you why she hates Kikyo but that would spoil the story. Go on and keep reading it's going to be clear. (At least I think it would.)


	2. it's party time

**Chapter 2 It's Party Time**

It was about 11:00 and Kagome was at Club Paradise serving drinks to the customers. Sango was waiting tables and, there best friend Rin was singing on the stage while some people were on the dance floor dancing. Miroku, Kogua , Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came into the club and sat at a table near the dance floor.

" Hey let's get this party started." Miroku said

" We haven't been here no more than 3 minutes and your already excited." Inuyasha said

" What's the matter bro." Sesshomaru said "You know there is… never mind…" he started

"What? What is it ?" he asked getting a little excited.

" No forget it." Sesshomaru said.

" I know, I know." Kogua said jumping up and down like a little kid.

"He doesn't want Kikyo to know that he's here." He said.

"Shut up. For your information I am very loyal to Kikyo , and Kagome will get what's coming to her." He said.

"Ok, Ok you don't have to be so mean." Kogua said.

At the bar Kagome was serving a couple of drinks when Sango came by. She was placing in an order and talking to the other bartender for a minute. She went over and gave the drinks to the customers she was serving and went to talk to Kagome who was about to go on her break.

"Hey the guys are here." Sango said

"Where?"

"Table 3. I'm about to go and take their orders."

"Hey can I do it? I want to go and apologize to Inuyasha."

"Sure."

Kagome walked by their table and acted like she was going to serve the next one. Sesshomaru lightly taped her on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Um excuse me miss." He said.

"Yes sir." Kagome." said turning around smiling.

All the guys were surprised to see that Kagome was their waitress except Sesshomaru. She was wearing long black boot cut jeans, a white tank top and a black shirt that she tied in the front. She had on a name belt that said Crow and black high heel boots.

" K-Kagome !?" Inuyasha said

" Hey Inuyasha. Can I get you something?"

" Yeah a way out of here." He said as he started to get up.

Kagome walked up behind him and set him back down.

"I'm sorry but that's not going to happen. If you leave now you'll miss the surprise that I have for you."

" I don't care. I think all u girls are just nasty.

"All of us. Even the bartenders and waitresses." She said managing to fake a few tears.

" See now look at what you have done. You made her cry." Sesshomaru said playing along.

" It's not my fault she's a freak." Inuyasha said coldly.

" I'm not a freak. I'm the head bartender here and I happen to be filling in for someone. So, if I were you I would watch what I say or you will suffer just like Kikyo did. Then you wont get to see the surprise I have for you as a way of saying sorry for what happen at school today.' she said

" I don't care for your stupid surprises." he said giving her a nasty look.

"You will like this one." she said smiling "Now who wants something to drink?" she asked taking out a pad and pencil.

The guys started yelling out different kinds of drinks and were getting Kagome confused. They changed them about 6 times until Seeshomaru told them to shut up.

"I'll order the drinks since you'll can't seem to make up your minds." he said. "I'll have the mud slide…"

"Mud slide what's that?" Inuyasha asked.

" It's a drink that is made out of vanilla ice cream chocolate syrup. You can get it with or without alcohol."

"That sounds good I'll have one. What about you Kogua?"

"That sounds good Miroku. Inuyasha you want one too?"

"Umm yeah. But I want mine with a lot of alcohol. He said

" Um sorry I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you're under age and my boss is always watching. But I'll see if I could. I'm not making u any promises.

" Well you should for doing what you did to my girl today." That last comment made Kagome really mad (smoke was starting to come out of her ears). The guys were starting to shake and Inuyasha was shocked. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by his collar and lifted him up in the air.

" If I were you I would watch what I say, because as you already know I'm not that easy to please." She said very coldly and putting him down.

" Now ill go see about the drinks. I'll be back in a few." She started to walk off but Inuyasha lightly grabbed her arm but let it go quickly.

She turned around and stared in his eyes. She put a big smile on her face.

" Yes sweetie."

" umm can you change my into a water please I'm feeling a little dehydrated.

" Sure no problem I'll be right back." She turned around again and went to get their drinks.

" Hey Inu are you ok? U seem a bit paler than usual." Sesshomaru said.

"Umm Fluffy can I ask you a question?" His brother nodded his head yes. "What do you see in the girl?" he asked nearly jumping out of his seat.

"I mean come on she don't scare you or anything?"

" No not at all. She's a very bright girl that happens to throw girls she don't like half way across the school yard like they are a piece of trash." He said with pride.

Inuyasha gave him a dirty look and sat back comfortably in his seat and waited for the drinks to come.

"Yeah that was crazy and I never saw Kagome get that mad before in my life". Miroku said.

"Yeah next time you need to watch what you say to her or you would end up like Kikyo did this morning." Sesshomaru said smiling

"Ok enough talking. The show is about to start."

Just then Kagome came back with the drinks.

"OH just in time." She said placing the drinks down on the table so everyone can get it.

" Hey I bought you the mud slide anyway free of charge with alcohol." She said placing the drink next to his water.

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha the " see she's not that bad look". Kagome then went and sat on Sesshomaru's lap and waited for Rin to start speaking.

"Um don't you have work to do?"

"No I'm taking an hour break."

Then the lights had gone off except for one which was shinning on Kagome's friend Rin. She waited until everyone was quite to start speaking. When it was quite enough she began to speak.

"How's everyone tonight?" There were a lot of cheering and whistling. " That's good. Are you'll ready to see a great show tonight?" Everybody screamed yeah.

" Well let me introduce you to Crow and her group Hell's Fire." She said. Everybody clapped real loud and Kagome and Sesshomaru got up and went to the stage. Then Sango, Hojo, and Kagome's cousin Ayame , got on stage and went to their places. Sango played the keyboard, Hojo played the drum while Sesshomaru and Ayame played bass guitar/ vocalist and Kagome played lead and singed. The first song they played was Feeling way to Damn Good by Nickelback. Inuyasha was very impressed with Kagome's playing and singing. She moved swiftly along with the music. Everybody sounded great playing and singing on key. When the song was over everybody cheered really loud. They gave a few bows and Rin came back to the mic.

" Hey let's give it up Hell's Fire." There was a lot of whistling and clapping going on. Inuasha himself was clapping for her but he had to catch his self.

"How about another song huh?" Everybody said yeah. Kagome and Sesshomaru were over whelmed by all the noise the audience was making. Kagome went up and to Rin and asked for the mic. Rin gave it to her. A lot of men were whistling as she steeped forward.

" Hey how is everybody doing tonight?" more cheering " Yeah that's good. How would you like another song." she said yelling along with people. "Do I hear any special requests?" Everybody started yelling out songs that they would like to hear.

" How about Broken by Amy Lee and Seether." Came a familiar voice.

Kagome tried to see who had said that. She asked if they could turn on the lights and asks the person who requested that song to please stand up. Inuyasha stood up so everyone could see him.

"I did." he said.

Sesshomaru was surprised that he had even would request a song. He looked at Kagome who was looking at him and they shrugged their shoulders. Kagome looked back at looked back at Inuyasha.

" May I ask who is this song for that you are requesting.?"

" I really don't want to say."

"Aww come on please. Is it for a special someone?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything he just kept his eye on Kagome and gave her a half smile. Kagome gave him a little wink and he sat back down while she turned to look at the band and give them the ok. Hojo counted them down and they began to play. Sesshomaru started to sing but stopped because his brother has taken over. Everybody was surprised that he did that. Inuyasha came up on stage and took the mic that his brother was singing into and began to really get into the song. When it was time to sing the chorus he stood beside Kagome and they snag into one mic while Hojo, Ayame, Sango and Sesshomaru singed with them but softly. Kagome and Inuyasha turned and faced each other while Kagome singed the second verse. It was like they were singing to each other. The crowd was moved by their performance that people who had lighters turned them on and was swaying from side to side. They had finished the song and everybody clapped and cheered. Kagome and Inuyasha took a bow and the band joined them. They went back to their seats and Naraku went on stage and made a few comments about the performance. Music began to play.

" Hey I didn't know that you can sing." Kogua said "I'm surprised."

"yeah you should, seem that he only sings for girls he likes isn't that right Inu.?" Sesshomaru said

"What are you talking about _Fluffy_?" Inuyasha said giving him an evil glare.

"Hey the only one who gets to call him Fluffy is me got it." Kagome said giving him a dirty look.

Inuyasha sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes. Kagome ignored his actions and cuddled up next to Sesshomaru. Sango, Miroku, Kogua , and Ayame and Hojo went to the dance floor and started dancing while Sesshomaru and Kagome and Inuyasha stayed at the table.

"Hey don't you have to go back to work or do something Missy?" Inuyasha asked trying to get rid of her.

" Um let me see." Kagome looked at her watch and back at Inuyasha. " Nope my shift is over. Why?" she said looking him straight in the eye.

"Just asking." He said looking at their friends dancing.

"Oh ok." she looking towards her friends dancing. She looked over to where Sango was badly beating Miroku's butt on the dance floor and saw Kikyo and Naraku kissing by the right side of the stage. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"So the rumors are true?" she said out loud a little. Sesshomaru had heard what she said but didn't know what she had meant.

" What rumors are you talking about? About who?" he asked with a look of curiousity taking a drink. She didn't say anything Sesshomaru just looked in the direction that she was looking in and almost breaking the glass in his hand. Inuyasha saw and asked him what's the matter. Sesshomaru just pointed over to the stage and sighed. Inuyasha mouth just dropped.

"That, That can't be Kik…"

"Kikyo." Kagome finished for him.

"it look's like it is to Me." Sesshomaru said.

" I can't believe this." He said shaking his head.

"Inuyasha ?" kagome called but he didn't answer. they saw a tear rundown his cheek. Kagome got up and sat next to him and placed his head on her chest like he was a baby and told him to calm down.

"it's ok. Maybe it's just a misunderstanding. Maybe he just surprised her." Kagome said.

" No, it's exactly the way it was. You probably don't know but I heard the rumors in school but I just choose not to believe them. I thought everyone was jealous of us but not I know it's true. I must have been a fool to fall for something like that." He said.

Sesshomaru told him to act like he didn't see anything and go on and see if she confesses to what she has done, and if she doesn't to drop her. He had agreed and cleaned his face up and thanked Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"you know Kagome. My brother was right about you. You're really not that bad." Kagome smiled and went and sat back next to Sesshomaru just as Kikyo was coming by the table.

Kikyo came up to the table and wrapped her hand around Inuyasha neck and gave him a kiss on the check.

"Hi Inu baby what are you doing here?" she asked in the sweetest voice she can possibly give.

"I came with my brother and some of my friends. Well I was really dragged down here. What are you doing here?" he asked her pulling her on his lap pretending like nothing had happened for the past 10 minutes.

"Well…" she started.

"She works here as well Inu.." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

" What?" Inuyasha said trying to act surprised. "what are you doing working in a place like this and as what?"

"I'm one of the bar tenders." She said quickly.

" Yeah right." Kagome said under her breath.

"What was that?" Kikyo said.

Before they could get into it everybody came back. Miroku, Kogua , and Hojo came back out of breath and Rin, Sango, and Ayame were all smiling. Everybody just looked at them and shook their heads.

"You'll got in you place didn't you'll." Sesshomaru asked.

"Never again would we underestimate the girls again. They beat our ass on the dance floor.." Kogua said.

"If you think were bad you'll should try Crow." Sango said.

"I would love to give that a try." Kogua said.

Kagome gave him a dirty look and Kikyo started laughing. Kagome gave her a dirty look and she stooped laughing at once.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you." Kagome said

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kikyo asked

"Exactly how I said it." She said getting up.

"Is that a challenge?" Kikyo asked getting up as well.

"I believe so." Kagome said.

They were now standing face to face the only thing that was between them was Inuyasha.

"You and me dance floor right now. Unless you are afraid to get whipped." Kagome said.

"You got yourself a challenge." Kikyo said.

"Choose your partner. As you know I have Inu." She said.

"then I have my Sesshy." she said hugging on his arm.

The DJ started playing Lose my breath by Destiny's Child and they grabbed the boys and ran off to the dance floor. Kikyo and Inuyasha went first. Inuyasha was following her every move. Everybody was yelling and screaming. when it was Sesshomaru and Kagome's turn. Kagome was one of the best dancers there was in town and with Sesshomaru as her partner they were sure to win. Sesshomaru did a couple of flips and was doing a routine that she had learned in dance class. When the first chorus came to an end she did the vibrator and backed up against Sesshomaru. He lends back and Miroku back came to hold his arms. Kagome followed and was grinding against his pelvis. The crowd went crazy and Sango, Rin and Ayame were screaming Kagome's name. Kikyo was getting really mad. She called in her girls Kanna and Kagura. They brought in their boyfriends and the six of them started dancing again. It looked like they were practicing for weeks but hey still wasn't better then Kagome. Sango and Ayame came in with Miroku and Kogua and it was over. The girls did a jumping jack in place popped to the left side then the right side twice and did it again for a single. The boys joined in when they did the moon walk and the girls backed up on them. They spun the girls around and they jumped on them grinding pelvis to pelvis. The girls got down and walked around them and went down in front of them and came back up. They grabbed one leg lifted it around their waist and slowly grinded. Everybody in the crowd went crazy and Kikyo and her gang walked away except for Inuyasha he was to stunned Kagome's performance to move. Hojo brought him back to reality and they went back to the table with the others. Everybody came by and said congratulations to Kagome, Sango, and Ayame. Kikyo just rolled her eyes and went and sat next to Inuyasha. Kagome got up and told them that she was going to the bathroom and that she would be right back. As Kagome was leaving the restroom she bumped into Sesshomaru.

" Hey Crow you don't look so good are you ok?" he asked.

"My head pounding."

"Here sit down and rest for a bit."

"AHHHHH these voices. I keep hearing AHHHHH." Kagome dropped to her knees holding her head. Sango saw and went running towards them.

"Hey Sango where are you going?" Miroku asked

"It's Kagome." She said running off.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"I think she passed out." She yelled over her shoulder.

The rest of the gang except for Inuyasha and Kikyo got up and went to see what was going on. Sesshomaru had Kagome laying on his lap. She was in a cold sweat and shivering. Her body was going through all sorts of temperatures. Kogua went and got a cold damp cloth to put on her head. Sango was holding her had and Miroku went to call 911.

"They said that they would be here in 30 minutes." Miroku said.

Inuyasha heard what the said and got up to help, everyone including Kikyo was surprised by his actions.

" 30 minutes is to long to what we have to cool her down fast." He said picking her up and holding her bridal style. Kikyo got up and started running to catch up with him.

"Why are you helping her?" she said almost yelling. He didn't answer her he just kept on walking.

"why aren't you answering me?" she said. He turned around real fast and looked her in the eye. She could see that he was hurt but she didn't know why.

"It's over." He said turning back around and heading for the door. He left Kikyo standing trying to piece her jaw back together. He had rushed her to his car and placed her in the back seat with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha bought her to their house instead of the hospital. They bought her up stairs and Sesshomaru took off her close and put his t-shirt on her. He laid her down in his bed and told Inu to get him a damp cloth to cool her fever down a bit. When he saw that it wasn't working he rushed her to the bathroom and placed her gently in the tub and ran cold water on her hoping that it would help cool her down, and it did. He took her out changed her shirt and put a pair of his boxer's on her. He laid her down in abed and sat in a chair next to her holding her hand while she slept. Inuyasha stood in the door way and prayed that she would make it through the night. He also silently thanked her for showing him what Kikyo was really doing. But deep down inside he wished that it wasn't her that he had seen in Naraku's arms.


	3. the unexpected surprise

**Chapter 3 The unexpected surprise**

It was a bright sunny afternoon and Kagome and Sesshomaru were still sleeping. Sesshomaru was now laying next to Kagome in the bed with his arm wrapped around her waist and she was laying on his chest. Kagome woke up and saw the position she was in and looked at the man that was holding her. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and slowly got out of the bed without waking him up. She was a little bit dizzy but it soon cleared up. She walked over to the window and looked outside. She saw a couple walking down the street hand in hand, Sango's mom Mrs. Hiraikotsu in her garden, little kids playing in their yard across the street and a man walking his dog. Sango's mom looked up from her garden and looked up at Kagome. She gave her a warm smile and waved. Kagome returned the greeting and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Sesshomaru woke up a few minutes after she was in the shower and found that Kagome wasn't next to him. He was afraid that she had left .He jumped out of the bed and ran out the room to go look for her. Just as he was about to leave the bathroom door had opened and a lot of steam was coming out. In the fog he saw a tall petite figure walking towards him. There was a strange aura coming form the figure. It felt familiar but he couldn't tell who it belonged to. Whoever it was had stopped within 3 inches of him. Sesshomaru had flexed out his claws and was ready to attack whoever it was. There came a mixed smell between Kagome's honey and vanilla body wash and shampoo and wolf. Sesshomaru didn't like what he smelt one bit.

"who are you?" he asked growling, but there was no respond.

"I said who are you?" he said about to attack but the fog had cleared up and he saw Kagome in a way he never thought he would see her in. Demon form. Sesshomaru was shocked and Kagome was speechless. Just then Inuyasha came and walked in on them. He looked at the surprised Sesshomaru and then at Kagome. At first he didn't notice her but then he did as he looked closely at her.

"K-Kagome is that you?" he asked starting to walk around her.

"Yes it's me. I could explain everything." She said as she tightens the towel around her. " But, first I have to put on some clothes." They watched as she walked into Sesshomaru's room and closed the door behind her. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru gave each other looks and went downstairs to the kitchen. Kagome heard them leave and sat down on the bed. She looked out the open window at a bird now sitting on the window sill. She turned back into her normal self half way and walked over to the window and picked up the bird and stroked its feathers. The bird nipped playfully at her finger and flew away. Kagome went over to the draw and pulled opened her side. She pulled out a black tank top, a pair of black panties and bra. Then she went to her next draw and pulled out a pair of blue jeans that had stars going down the leg. She put on her clothes and grabbed a pair of socks and her boots form by the bed and went downstairs. She went into the living room put on her socks and shoes and went into the kitchen with the guys. She walked in and sat at the table. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha just looked at her as she sat down. They had looked her up and down. Her hair was no longer the color ebony but a deep red and her eyes weren't a chocolate brown. They were aqua-marine blue and she had her wolf ears.

"What happened to your teeth and nails?" Inuyasha asked.

"I transformed back halfway." she said turning back into her full demon form.

"so you're a full demon like me?" Sesshomaru asked

"yes."

"why didn't u tell me? And how did this happen? Your mother isn't even a demon, or is she?"

"No my mother isn't a demon but my father is."

"so that would make u half instead of full."

"No I'm a full demon."

"HOW!!!" yelled Inuyasha jumping out of his seat.

" The reason I'm full demon is because both of my parents are wolf demons .But the thing is my mother was really sick and she was dieing. My father didn't pay any mind to me because he didn't want a girl at the time so he neglected me. Being that my mom was sick and she couldn't take care of me like she could and my father was being an ass she had no choice but to give me up. Being that my mother now well really my god mother was her only friend she was able to trust her to raise me as her own. So after that they started treating me as their own we did everything together."

"So they didn't care that you are a demon." Inuyasha asked.

"No that's the thing that I love bout them the most. They don't care that I have supernatural powers or that I'm a demon. They love me for me and that's the best ting any girl can ask for." She said looking back and forth between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru saw what she was doing and rolled his eyes. But when he looked at her again he could of sworn that he had seen some type of mark on her forehead but it went away the second time he looked. He had sensed something different about Kagome but he didn't know what it was and he had a feeling that it wasn't good.


	4. kikyo is sorry?

**Chapter 4 Kikyo is sorry?**

It started to rain and, Kagome got up from the table and went towards the fridge to fix something to eat for them. Sesshomaru ran out to check the mailbox and Inuyasha went to watch TV. Kagome had made a few sandwiches and chicken noodle soup. She came out of the kitchen carrying the food on a tray and she placed it on the coffee table. They stated watching "The Nightmare before Christmas". ( my fav )Kagome was snuggled up next to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was resting his head on her lap. Kagome gently tapped him on his shoulder and he looked p at her.

"Yea, what's the matter?, am I hurting you?" he asked shifting his weight to make her more comfortable.

"No it's not that I'm fine" she said smiling. "I just wanted you to get the door that's if you want to see her though." She said looking back at the TV.

"But the doorbell…" before he could finish his sentence the door bell ranged. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at her in surprise.

"Well since you'll not going to get it I might as well will." She said. She transformed back into her human form and teleported to the door and opened it. Kikyo looked her up and down when she opened the door.

"Something is not right here. I feel a strong aura and it's coming …" she looked directly at Kagome. "from her and this is different from what I felt yesterday" she thought. Kagome was getting tired of watching Kikyo stare out into space. Kagome was about to say something to her but she gave her a cold stare. A cold chill ran down her spine.

"Why is she staring at me like that for?" kagome thought. Kagome couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you going to come in or not?" Kagome asked her with a dead tone.

"Well if you weren't btwn. Me and my Inu. I would come in."

"Oh I'm sorry " kagome said stepping aside a little with a smile on her face. Before Kikyo made it through the front door, Kagome threw her into the light pole with a gust of wind.

"Now there's nobody in your path." She said stepping back as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came to see what happened when they heard the crash.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Let's say she was gone with the wind." Kagome said

"You bitch." Kikyo said getting up.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile. Kikyo got up and walked over to Inuyasha. Kagome rolled her eyes and went back into the living room to clean their mess. Sesshomaru came and helped while Kikyo ( I don't know y they let her in) and Inuyasha went to the study to talk.

In the study.

Inuyasha looked out the window as more rain started to fall. Kikyo sat on the desk with her legs crossed looking at Inuyasha.

"Aren't you going to sit over her?" she asked him patting at the empty space next to her.

"No I'm fine standing." he said coldly

"Then I'll…"

"What is it that you want from Me!" he said interrupting her.

He stopped looking out the window and faced her. He started to examine her like she was a goddess. She was wearing a royal purple mini skirt that came a little above her knee, with a chain belt and a white tank top that said Aphrodite on it, with a pair of black boots. Kikyo was pleased that Inuyasha was paying attention to her. Inuyasha saw Kikyo smiling at him. He rolled his eyes at her and went back to looking out the window.

"You never answered my question. What the hell is it that you want from me?"

" You of course silly. After what happened yesterday night I started thinking."

"That's a first."

Kikyo just rolled her eyes and continued speaking.

"As I was saying. After what happened last night I started thinking. All the time I spent with Naraku I realized I loved you more. I wanted to say sorry for all the pain I caused you. I never meant to hurt you. I …"

"Never meant to hurt me !!! what kind of lame ass bull shit is that. Not only did you lie to me about working in that club you went and slept with your boss. I mean how can I have been so blind." He yelled making Kikyo jump.

"Inu baby I'm sorry if I could go back in time and stop myself from hurting you like that I would but…"

"But you can't and you never would. Kikyo you had your chance with me and you went and messed it up big time, and you know what I'm tired of it."

"But…"

"Leave!!"

"Inuyasha please."

"I said leave. Get out of my house. NOW!!!" he yelled making the whole room shake. Inuyasha watched Kikyo shake a little and get up. She headed towards the door but turned back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know u still love me. Don't worry we'll be back together soon."

"I wouldn't count on it." Came a voice from behind her.

Kikyo turned around to see Sesshomaru standing in the door with his arms folded across his chest.

" Now I know you were told to leave. And I know that if you don't leave in the next 5 seconds something bad is going to happen to you."

" And what might that be?" she said folding her arms across her chest.

"You'll be leaving my way and you won't like it." Kagome said teleporting into the room. Kagome started walking slowly towards her. Kikyo tensed up and started walking backwards. She turned around real fast and ran out the door. They all started laughing. Sesshomaru and kagome went back into the kitchen to finish washing the dishes. After they left Inuyasha started to think about what Kikyo had said.

"Is what she's saying true? Am I still in love with her?"


	5. Thank u

AN: Hi first I would like to say thanks to all people who had read and reviewed my story so far :). Um lately I've been having trouble updating new chapters and I was wondering if I could get a few ideas. It would really mean a lot to me.

Thanks

DarkJul


	6. Missing you

Chapter 5- Missing you 

Kagome went upstairs to the music room and sat at the piano. She messed with a few keys at first but then started to play. Sesshomaru was putting up the last bit of dishes up in the kitchen. He heard the music and went upstairs. He stood in the door way and watched her play. Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed. She played a sad melody that started to get a little sadder as she played. When she got to the third verse of the song the melody got heavier and out of no where Kagome started singing.

And if I bleed I'll bleed 

_Knowing you don't care_

_And if I sleep just to dream of you _

_And wake without you there_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something…_

The melody went back to its sad soft melody while she sang the chorus ending the song.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You wont try for me not now_

_though I'd die to know you love _

_I'm all alone _

_Isn't something missing?_

Isn't someone missing me? 

She ended the song she heard somebody clapping. She turned to the applause was coming from. She looked towards the door and she saw Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. She blushed a little as he walked over. He sat down beside her on the bench.

"I didn't know you can play the piano. I thought that you just stuck with the guitar." He said

" there is more to me than rock." She said smiling "besides I wanted to take a little rest from my guitar for a while anyway." She said

They sat there in neither saying anything. The silence was becoming very uncomfortable. Kagome looked out the balcony and saw that the sky was turning black. A few stars appeared and the wind and picked up a little bit. The rain had cleared up and it bought a smile to Kagome. Sesshomaru looked at her change of attitude. She had straightened up her back and began to play a familiar tune. Sesshomaru watched as she played amazed at how graceful she played. Then kagome started to sing.

Every night in my dreams 

_I see you I feel you _

_That is how I know you go on_

Far across the distance 

_And spaces between us _

_You have come to show you go on_

_Near far wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you opened the door _

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time _

_And last for a life time_

_And never let go till we're one_

_Love was when I loved you _

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near far wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on_

She played the instrumental part and felt the cold air come in and circle around her. She smiled and closed her eyes the wind howled and she heard her father lightly whispered

_There is some love that will not go away_

She opened her eyes and finished the song

You're here there's nothing I fear 

_And I know that my heart will go on _

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on_

She hummed the last few notes as she played and ended the song. As faced the balcony and saw a figure of her dad in the remaining clouds. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Sesshomaru just sat and stared at her. He saw the tear roll down her cheek he was starting to worry about her. He went and wiped away the tear. Kagome jumped at his action and looked into his eyes. Sesshomaru had noticed that she had kept them blue. He saw that she was sad and happy at the same time.

_"what is it that's making her both sad and happy at the same time?" _he thought. Kagome stared in eyes and wondered what he was thinking. His golden orbs were filled with concern.

" Sesshy is something wrong?"

" I was just about to ask you the same thing. You look sad one min but then happy the next how come?"

"oh nothing I was just thinking about my father that's all. You see the song I just sung was his favorite. It's by Celin Dion one of his favorite singers. The reason I was sad was because he use to sing it to me when ever he went on a long distance trip, so now I sing it so that he knows that I will never forget him. I 'm happy because I felt his presence just a few seconds ago." She said smiling. "you don't have to worry." She gave him a on the cheek and ran to the bathroom. Sesshomaru smiled and looked back towards the balcony. He went out and looked into at the garden and then he looked up at the sky to see the moon full and beautiful.

Kagome went and ran hot water in the large bathtub. She put in her French vanilla and honey bubble bath in the tub and watched it make a few bubbles before she went and got her pajama's out of her room. ( I forgot to mention she has her own room.) Kagome went back into the bathroom took off her clothes and go tin the tub. She let the hot water sooth her aces and pains from throwing Kikyo around the night before. She rested her head on the back of the tub and closed her eyes and let the heat do the rest.

Kikyo's house

Kikyo sat on her bed and began thinking about what happened just a few hours ago. She couldn't help but shiver at the dark aura and massive power she felt.

" It felt like strange but familiar. That's the same energy that I felt yesterday morning , but now it was only different. It was more demonic. She said to herself out loud.

" what felt more demonic?" came a voice from behind her.

She turned around to see Naraku standing in the doorway. He had thin smile, his eyes held no emotion. His hair came up his butt. It had a wet look to it which made him look scary.

"I didn't hear you come in." she said smiling

"why were you expecting someone?" he said getting an evil look in his eyes.

"No you would usually make yourself know when come." She said sweetly.

"who were you talking about anyway?"

"I was talking about Kagome. I went over to Inuyasha's …." She was cut off by a hand going around her neck. She was pushed up against the wall gasping for air.

"having second thoughts were we?" he asked tightening the grip.

"no.. I.. was .." her face started to turn blue. He let her go and she fell to the floor gasping for air.

"you were what?" he asked getting anger by the minute.

" I was on my way home when I felt this strange aura coming from Inuyasha's house. I went to the door and ranged the doorbell. When kagome answered the door it went away but when I saw that she was getting mad that's when I felt it again. It was normal at first like her normal rage then it went to the rage that she felt yesterday morning but then it went to a higher level. I could have sworn I saw her turn into a wolf demon for a split second." She said rubbing her throat.

Naraku smiled as he walked away from Kikyo and sat on her bed. He motioned for her to come and sit next to him. She got up off the floor and sat next to him. He smiled at her and put an arm around her waist drawing her closer and making her look him in the eye.

"Well It seems my dear that we have some planning to do." He said gently kissing her.

AN: sorry for the long delay I had an OD writer's block. It took me a while to get this chapter up. I will like to Native wolf cub and Inu-nane for their ideas.


	7. Kikyo

Ch. 6 Kikyo's Revenge and Kouga's story

The next morning Kikyo woke up bright and early. Naraku was still sleeping so she quietly and slowly not to wake him up. She went into the bathroom and turned on hot water and began taking a shower. She sat down on the floor of the shower and started crying. She bent her knees and rested her on them.

_"How did this happen? How did Inuyasha find out about me and Naraku" she thought. _She went back to thinking about what happened at the club, school and Inuyasha house. _"I bet it has something to do with Kagome. She has been acting a little strange since Inuyasha came back from Georgia. He usually goes over for a visit every summer but not like this. He was gone for 7 years and they knew each other. Maybe she has feelings for him._ I'm not going to let her get way with this." She said the last part out loud.

"You're not going to let who get away with what?" Naraku said scaring Kikyo.

Kikyo jumped up and turned the water off. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. She got out of the tub and started to head towards her room, but Naraku grabbed her arm.

"I asked you a question. Who are you not going to let get away with what?"

"Kagome. I'm not going to let Kagome get away with making a fool out of me in school, the club and …" she looked at the door.

"And your beloved Inuyasha." He said with a mocking smile.

Kikyo just looked away in disgust. She got her arm free from his grasp and ran to her room, and got dressed. Just as she was finished Naraku came in with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over to her and kissed her on her cheek.

"So what are you going to do to Kagome?" he asked getting clothes out of the closet.

"I don't know yet." She said while applying makeup.

"Well you have to something."

"I noticed that she's protective of her friends, especially Kogua and Sesshomaru."

"Who cares about Sesshomaru? Now what's this with Kogua?"

"Well lately they have been together and it's been kind of strange. Sesshomaru doesn't seem to notice that much. My guess is that she's with both of them or something."

"So why do you think she's after Inuyasha?"

"I don't know. But you see she has this strange new aura around her now and I don't know what it is."

"Didn't you say something about seeing her turn into a wolf demon for a quick second?"

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Maybe you can use that against her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You say that she's with Sesshomaru but is starting to hang out with Kogua? So what you can do is catch her in the act and make sure that he's there to see it." he said smiling.

"You see there's one problem. I think they know about her new gifts I should say. When I went over to the house they saw her ummm. She teleported into the office and scared me out of the house."

"So now what are we going to do?"

Kikyo said getting up and getting her things for school.

At the school.

Kagome was sitting by her bike waiting for Sango to show up. Kogua and Miroku came walking by. They noticed that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha weren't with her.

"hey Sakura where's the guys?" Kogua asked.

"Why did you call her Sakura?" Miroku asked.

"Because it's on her name belt." He said pointing to it.

Miroku looked at her belt and saw that on the outside were little pink cherry blossoms.

"What's the story for this nick name?" he asked standing beside her.

"It was my biological mother's name. And to answer your question Kogua the guys went to the store to get something to eat."

"Oh ok. So how are you feeling? We missed you yesterday." Miroku said grabbing her butt.

Kagome smacked him really hard in the face and he fell to the floor. Sango came and walked over him and gave Kagome a hug.

"Hey sweetie how are you doing?"

"I'm fine." She said retuning the hug.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came back with bags in their hands. Sesshomaru handed Kagome a large hot chocolate and a bacon egg and cheese sandwich. Inuyasha handed Sango a bagel with butter, Miroku an apple Danish and Kogua a glazed donut. Sesshomaru had a coffee and Inuyasha just had tea.

"Hey thanks guys Kogua and I got you'll tomorrow." Kagome said.

"Hey Kagome can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure but can you call me Sakura instead I like that name better."

"Ok."

"That goes for you'll as well."

"One quick question before you go. Why do you keep changing your nick names?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah I wanted to know the same thing too." Miroku said.

"Because the names remind me of the people I love most. Either they called me that themselves or different names. And it's not just my biological mother's name it's also my middle name. My mother gave it to when she passed because one she says I look like her and two so that I will never forget her."

"Oh ok just wanted to know."

Kagome and Kogua walked off so no one could hear them and started talking.

"Umm Kagome I know this is kind of personal and all but do you remember what happen to your mom?"

"I know that she was really sick and died. My dad didn't pay that much attention to me because he wanted a boy. Why do you ask?"

"You remember when you passed out on Monday at the club?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well I kind of noticed something on your forehead underneath your bangs. It went away pretty fast though."

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you been going through some changes since you recovered?"

"Changes like what?" Kagome was starting to get a little worried.

"_What if he knows that I'm a demon and my powers are evolving? He already saw me throw Kikyo half way across the yard on Monday. Maybe Inuyasha or Sesshomaru told him something." _She thought.

"Kagome are you ok? Did you hear anything I just said?"

"No I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"I said did you notice any changes in your body? Do you seem to know when somebody is near or coming before anybody else does?"

"Kogua what are you getting at?" she said getting a little mad.

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"What?"

"What was your father's name?"

"My father's name is Kane."

Kogua went and sat on the ground. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Kogua what'd the matter?"She said sitting next to him.

"Kagome remember that girl I was telling you about. The one that I was looking for."

"Yeah what about her?"

"That girl is you."

"What are you saying I'm your sister?"

"Yeah. You fit the description just right. Everything you said about your mom and dad."

"But why didn't you say anything before?"

"Well I just got so upset about it I just left it alone. I figured that I would never find her. You see dad use to talk about you all the time. You see the reason he did want you wasn't because you were a girl. He said that you were premature Being that mom was very sick it affected your birth. You were very tiny when you were born. He thought that you wouldn't make it. The doctor told her that you would probably be in this state for ever. Your lungs and everything was small."

A few tears rolled down her cheek. Kogua went and wiped them away.

"But that still does explain why he never paid attention to me. He could have taken care of me after mom died."

"But that's the thing being in the state that you were he was afraid. She knew that she would take good care of you. After mom died dad lost it. He stopped talking about you and everything. You reminded him so much of mom that he had to leave. So he left you on Rachel's and Kisho's door step. He knew if anybody could love you it was them.

6 years later he remarried and I came along. He loves you so much that's why I came looking for you. He hasn't heard from Rachel in years. He wonder if you still alive. I'm so glad its you though and not nobody else."

"Why?"

"Because I always considered you as my sister and I love you. Your more than I family member now your one of my best friends."

He gave Kagome a hug as tears began to roll down his cheeks as well as Kagome.

"I love you 2. Little brother. Can you show me the mark that you were talking about though?"

"Sure."

He lifted up his head band and showed her amber star in the center of a half moon.

"That's the mark of the northern lord. So that means…"

"You're a princess." He finished for her.

"Well at least I was."

"You're still the heir. You still get to take over when dad steps down your still the oldest. Tell you what why don't you come over to my place tonight. We are having a royal ball. What do you say?"

Kagome nodded her head yes and smiled.

"Great I'll pick you up at 8."

"But what am I going to wear?"

"Leave that to me."

Kagome smiled and gave him another hug. Sesshomaru was looking at Kogua and Kagome hugging and kissing. He felt like running over there and ripping him into shreds for toughing Kagome like that. The first bell rung and everybody was going inside to their first period class. Kagome walked inside hand in hand smiling and laughing. The gang was surprised and what they saw. Sesshomaru had a death look on his eye. Inuyasha tried to calm him down but he just went to his car and drove off.


	8. Meeting Daddy

Ch 7Meeting Daddy

Kouga let go of Kagome's hand and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before going to his locker. Everybody couldn't help but stare.

"What's going on? It's clear that Kagome and Sesshomaru are into each other. So why is she with Kouga?" Sango thought to herself

"Is it just me or does it seem that Kagome and Kouga appear to be a couple?" Miroku said taking Inuyasha and Sango out of their trances.

"That's what I was thinking." Inuyasha said.

"Let's talk about this later. We're going to be late for class.

They quickly went and got their books out of their lockers. Kagome was waiting for Sango at her locker. (Their lockers are right next to each other.)

"Hey I got you books for you." She said handing them to her.

They started walking to their first period class. They got to their math class just before the late bell rang. They took their normal seats in the back of the class. They took out their note books and started working.

_"I can't believe this. Didn't she just saw what happened on Monday at the club with Inuyasha and Kikyo? Is she playing with Sesshomaru emotions? I have to ask her."_

"Sango did you hear me?" the teacher asked.

"Um sorry Mrs. Kaede. I didn't hear you."

"I said what is the slope of a line whose equation is 2y 5x + 4?"

Sango started doing the math but she couldn't focus.

"Psst. 5/2." Kagome whispered. More like a cough to the teacher.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Mrs. Kaede asked

"Yes I'm still recovering from my cold." She said.

"Ok do you have the answer Sango?"

"Yes the answer is 5/2."

"Very good. Now….."

Sango drifted back off into space. A piece of paper was placed on her book as she was writing.

What's the matter with you today? K

Nothing why do you think something is wrong? S

Well for one you haven't written anything down for the past 20 minutes and you keep staring out into space. K

Oh it's nothing. Just thinking that's all. S

We've known each other for years now. You can't lie to me. You're not a good liar anyway. K

fine what's with you and Kogua. I mean come on you can't be interested in him can you? Don't get me wrong he's good looking and everything. You know I've never seen Sesshomaru look so mad in his live. Especially over you. S

Nothing is going on between me and Kogua first of all and what are you getting at? K

If you weren't so kissy kissy with Kogua you would have seen that Sesshomaru isn't here. S

Kagome looked around the room and saw that Sesshomaru wasn't there.

_"Why didn't I see this earlier?" kagome thought _

do you know where he went? K

No. kags you know you can tell me anything right. Why can't you tell me what's going on between you and Kouga. S

Because I made a promise. Don't worry you'll know soon enough.

The bell ranged and they went to their next class. (They have all their classes together expect gym.)

"Hurry class and take your seats. Don't forget you have a quiz today."

Everybody groaned and slowly took their seats. The teacher came around and handed out the test. For the remainder of the period the class was silent. When the bell finally ranged the class headed towards lunch. (Each class is 1hr and 30 mins) kagome and the rest of the gang went to the cafeteria got their food and sat down. Kagome couldn't help but noticed that Sesshomaru didn't come to any of their classes at all, even lunch. She pushed her tray away and got up to leave. Kogua grabbed her arm.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

Kagome didn't say anything. She looked at Kouga with both sorrow and concern in her eyes.

"I got to go." She said pulling away her arm.

"Is it about Sesshomaru?"

She nodded her head yes. The gang just looked at them and didn't say anything. He let her go and she hollered that she would see him later.

Don't worry about anything." He said finishing off his ice cream. The guys just looked at him and continued eating in silence.

With Sesshomaru

"_Why is that I feel this way about kagome? I know we've known each other for years. Could it be that I'm stating to fall in love with her? No that can't be." _

Sesshomaru was at the beach sitting on some rocks with his feet in the water. He sat and watched the birds fly by. He smelled the salt in the ocean and a familiar scent of French vanilla body spray. He turned around to see kagome standing behind him. He just looked at her and didn't say anything. Kagome looked into his golden orbs and saw that they were filled with hate, betrayal, and sorrow. Kagome sat beside him and looked at the scenery.

"You know that this is the first place we met.' She said breaking the silence.

He didn't say anything. He just kept looking at the birds and fishes swimming.

"I was sitting right here crying. I was about 5 then. I was badly beaten and you took me to your house and nursed me back to health." She hugged her knees and rested her head on them.

He watched how calm she was. He wanted to hold her but he couldn't.

"Why are you telling me this?" he said with no emotion in his voice.

"I'm telling you this because I know how you are feeling. When ever one of us is upset we always come here. Sesshomaru I know that you are mad at me. But you see it's not what it seems."

"What are you talking about?" he was trying to act like he doesn't know what she's talking about.

Kagome looked at him and smiled. She got up and sat on his lap. Sesshomaru just sat still. She went and passionately kissed him.

"I love you Sesshomaru. I always have and I always will."

"But what about Kogua?"

"He's just a friend that needed some advice."

Sesshomaru didn't know if he cold believe her or not. He put a on a fake smile which made Kagome smile. Her happiness was all that mattered to him. Kagome got up and took his hand. They went back to his car and they headed back to his house. When they arrived they ran straight up to Sesshomaru room. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. He gently placed her down and started placing small kisses on her neck. He stopped and started taking off her shirt while she did the same thing to him. He kissed kagome on the lips and took off her bra. He went and stated sucking on her right breast and his dick started to get hard. He licked kagome chest and worked his way down to her stomach. They turned over and she started kissing his chest. He began to moan. She took off his pants and boxers. She put his hard cock in her mouth and began sucking. Sesshomaru was purring like crazy. He kept playing with her hair and moving her head to go faster, until he came. She licked it up and climbed on top of him. She kissed him passionately and was flipped back over. Sesshomaru tore off her jeans and started eating her out. Kagome's eyes were rolling at the back of her head. She moaned his name as he stuck his tongue in and out of her pussy. He stuck in his middle finger moving at a fast pace. She moaned real loud and came. He licked his finger and kissed her. He slowly put his cock into kagome. She winced at the pain. He stopped and waited until the pain went away. She kissed his neck to let him know that she was ready. Her started slow at first and began to go faster. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned for him to go faster and harder. Kagome was screaming at the top of her lungs. She dug her nails into his back and tilted her head back. He went and bite her on the right side of her neck leaving his mark claming her as his mate. Kagome walls began to tighten as Sesshomaru went faster and harder. Kagome was about to climax. Sesshomaru lifted her up with her legs around him and thrusted his dick inside of her. Sesshomaru seed exploded against walls as she screamed his name. He lightly kissed her neck and held her in his muscular arms. He whispered that he loved her and kissed her forehead. They lie back down and fell asleep.

Kagome woke up around 6:30. She got up and went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She grabbed some under clothes and took a quick shower. When she came out she saw that there was a long white dress on her bed along with a pair of gloves and a velvet box. Inside was the most beautiful necklace she has ever seen. It was a gold locket with the families mark in graved on the front of it. Inside was a picture of her mother holding her on the right and an. On the left side there was what her father told her before he died.

_Come what May I will love you for always and eternity_

_Kogua _

A tear slid down her cheek. She got dressed and put the necklace around her neck. She did a look over in the mirror and headed towards the door. She went back to Sesshomaru room and kissed him goodbye trying not to wake him up. When she got outside Kogua was waiting for her. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

When they arrived at the party kagome was breathless. There were so many people there. When she walked in everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She was the center of attention. (Sounds like Cinderella) Kogua took her hand and lead her down the stairs. As she walked by they started to whisper.

"She looks familiar."

"She looks like Kane's late wife Sakura."

Kagome gave Kogua an uneasy look. We told her that everything would be ok. They walked over to his father. He was in a deep conversation with some business men. They stopped and looked at them. He turned around to see whey they stopped talking. He turned and faced kagome and Kogua.

"Dad there is someone I want you to meet. Dad this is kagome Sakura Higurshi (not sure if it's spelled right.) Wolf, your daughter."

Kane dropped his glass on the floor. He looked at kagome placed a hand on her cheek and pasted out.

AN: Sorry I leaving it here like this. I'm just having a little trouble. Well update soon


	9. Daddy's little girl

Ch 8 Daddy's little girl,

Kagome and Kogua helped their father up off the floor. They helped him into a chair and gave him some water. He took a few sips and looked at Kagome. He placed a hand on her cheek and smiled.

"I thought I would never see u again." Tears started to form in his eyes. "When I left you on your godparents doorstep before your mother passed…" he was cut off by Kagome giving him a hug.

He held his daughter in his arms and rubbed her back. He felt kagome tears on his cheek. It seemed like everybody in the room was gone and it was only kagome and her father. She got up and wiped her face and smoothed out her dress. He motioned towards a chair beside him and kagome sat down. Kogua took a seat on the other side of his father.

"So how is everything? What have you been up to?" he asked holding her left hand.

"I've been great. I'm healthy, and my grades are good. I work at an after school program in the music and art department. Other than that I've been doing good." She said smiling.

A waiter came by and gave them their food. Kagome picked at her steak and rice. She looked around at everyone and started to get up. Kane noticed that her change in attitude. Kagome excused herself from the table and head towards the hallway. Kagome went to one of the balconies. Kane followed her and watched her as she looked at the moon. She took the necklace from around her neck and looked at the picture. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Why couldn't you try and make me better. Why didn't you help mama?"

Kane just stood in the doorway looking at her. He couldn't move or say anything. Kagome turned around and looked him straight in the eye. Her eyes were red with fury. Her claws and fangs started to grow. Her hair was turning a dark red. Kane stepped forward and tried to calm her down.

"Sakura sweetie. You have to calm down. I didn't mean to leave you. I know I gave up my responsibility as a father by leaving you but I'm willing to change that. Just give me another chance."

"Another chance! Another chance! You left me when I really needed you most. Dad I was sick. I could have died. Its funny how you stayed by Kogua. Don't give me that well he was healthy baby bullshit."

Kane was shacked. He let go of kagome and stepped back. The wind started to blow furiously. Kaogmes hair was blowing madly in the wind. Kane noticed that there was a pink glow around her. She turned around and stared at the garden. She jumped over and was gone. Kane ran over and couldn't see or smell her scent. On the floor was the locket that he gave his late wife. Inside was a picture of her and kagome when she was born. He closed it and sighed.

"Why did I cause her so much pain?"

In the doorway stood a tall figure. He watched Kane and walked away.

"So that's daddy's little girl."

In the garden

Kagome followed a scent of rosemary perfume. The scent stopped at the fountain in the center. There stood the very person that kagome hated.

"Kikyo what are you doing here?"

"O nothing just seeing how you and Kogua are doing. You 2 seem to be getting pretty close." She said smiling.

Kagome took a step towards her and Kikyo stepped back.

"There is nothing going on between me and Kogua, though it is none of your business." Kagome said calming down a little.

Kikyo saw and smiled a little. She turned and walked towards the fountain and watched the fish swim. She sat down and looked at kagome. Kagome was still standing up. She watched every move Kikyo made.

"I'm going to ask you again Kikyo what the hell are you doing here?"

"Now, now kagome. Where is yours manners? Least you could of asked me nicely."

Kagome ran up to Kikyo and grabbed her by the throat. Kikyo grabbed on to Kagome's hand and tried to get her off.

"You're up to something and I don't like it." Kagome said through her teeth.

Kikyo started to turn blue. Kagome let her go and she dropped into the water. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. After she caught her balance and breath she stood up.

"I didn't come here looking for a fight kagome. I'm here to enjoy the party."

"Who would be dumb enough to bring you to a party? Don't you have some men to satisfy at the club?"

"Now don't you think that's a little mean?" came a voice from behind kagome.

Kagome turned around to see Naraku standing there with 3 glasses of wine in his hand.

"I thought you two might be thirsty so I bought you something to drink." He said handing them a glass.

"How did you know that we were out here?" kagome said giving him the look over. _"There is something going on here. I figured that kikyo wouldn't give up that easy over Inu. What is Naraku doing?"_

Naraku noticed that Kagome was staring at him. He smiled and walked over to her. He lends in and smelled her hair.

"Cherry blossoms and honey. Such a lovely smell."

Kagome backed up and placed her cup on the fountains ledge. Naraku had a wicked smile on his face. Naraku started walking towards her again and she tried to back up. Kagome was about to turned around but she was hit in the back of her head. Naraku was still smiling when she passed out. The figure caught her and lifted her over his shoulder. Kikyo was sitting down and watching the whole thing a little terrified but happy. She got up and walked towards Naraku. Kogua was talking to one of his fathers friends when a scent came across his nose. His eyes turned a dark red. He quickly excused his self and ran towards the scent. He went to the garden and found a note lying on the fountain under a wine glass.

_You never know how much you appreciate something until it's gone._


	10. The search begins

Ch. 9 the Search Begins

The gang started looking for Kagome. Sesshomaru, Kogua and Inuyasha tried to find her scent but there was no use. Sesshomaru started to get really mad.

"Where the hell is she?" Sesshomaru yelled

Everybody stopped walking and looked at him. His eyes started to turn a blood shot red and his claws started to grow. Sango slowly walked up to him. He growled at her and she stepped back a little.

"Sesshomaru are you ok?" she said inching forward again.

Sesshomaru just growled at her. Sango jumped back from him.

"Sess- Sesshomaru" she called him stepping closer. "You need to calm down."

"Calm down." He said with a deadly growl. "How can I calm down when the woman I love is in danger! God knows what she is going through right now."

"I understand that you're worried about her, but you're not the only one. Now just calm down. If anything you know that she can handle herself."

Sesshomaru calmed down a little. His eyes and nails went back to normal. He continued walking to find her scent.

"Kagome where are you? I hope your ok." Sango said to herself as she continued the search.

With Kagome

Kagome woke with a headache. She looked at her surroundings and tried to figure out what happen the nite before. On the left side of the room was a vanity table with a cherry wood dresser beside it. On the left side of the bed was a night stand with a lamp and clock on it and a small bookshelf beside it and a closet on the right hand side of the room. Kagome walked over to the balcony and opened the curtains. Outside was the view of the mountains and a maze garden. She went outside and looked at her surroundings.

"Where am I? Why does this look so familiar?"

She heard the door opening. She turned around to see Naraku standing with a tray of foods in his hand.

"Well good morning Sunshine. Would you care for some bacon and eggs?"

"Why am I here?"

Naraku placed the tray down on the bed.

"You are here because your father has something very valuable to me and I want it."

"So you figure that you'll take me in trade for it."

"That is correct. You really are a bright." He said with a playful grin.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked to the opposite side of the bed.

"What is it that my father has that interests you so much?" she said picking up the glass of orange juice.

"The Jewel of 4 Souls."

Kagome choked on the juice. She looked him dead in the eyes. She saw that he was telling the truth.

"What do you want with the jewel?"

"To have absolute power of course."

Kagome got up and walked towards the door. Naraku grabbed her arm.

"Keep your hands off me. My father will never give you the jewel."

"What makes you say that? He already lost you once; I don't think he'll want to lose you again. Besides I know he won't give it to me. He's going to give it to you, well what looks like you." He said pointing at Kikyo as she entered the room.

Kagome sat on the bed paralyzed. Kikyo looked exactly like her. She had her hair color, eye color, perfect shape and scent.

"What's the matter you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"You would never pass off as me. How would you get pass my friends, Sesshomaru?"

"Don't worry about your precious boyfriend. I'll take really good care of him for you." She said touching her hair.

Kagome smacked her hand away and threw her up against the wall choking her.

"You'll never learn will you?"

Naraku tried to get kagome off of Kikyo but he was thrown back by her miko powers.

"I'm going to kill you." She said as her eyes turned a deep blood red.

Kikyo started shaking violently. She started to turn red and gasping for air. Kagome threw her across the room.

"Get out." She said in a low growl.

Kikyo was holding her neck and breathing rally fast. Naraku was trying to help her up.

"I said get out." She yelled throwing the lamp on the nightstand.

Kikyo and Naraku quickly left the room. Kagome screamed real loud and caused the house to shake. Kagome dropped to her knees and started crying.

"Why? Why do I always get caught in the middle of these things?" she asked herself.

Naraku and Kikyo were in Kikyo's room going over what just happened 5 minutes ago.

"So what are we going to do now? You know she's going to find a way to get out." Kikyo said.

"Not unless she is dead."

"Dead! What do you mean dead? Are you planning on killing her?"

"We're not going to kill her." He said looking out of the window. "Someone very close to her is and you're going to help me."

"How?"

""We're going to make her well you're going to kill her father?"

"How?"

"You just worry about getting close to the others. Leave the heavy thinking to me." He said with an evil grin.

Kane, Kouga, and Kagome felt a chill run down their spines.

"Naraku is up to something and it's not good." Kagome said

AN: sry guys it took me so long to update. I got caught up in school work and my job. I promise to update more and sooner.

Luv ya

DarkJul


	11. Kagome's return

Ch10 Kagome's Return

It's been a week since Kagome was last seen at the ball at Kouga's house. The gang wasn't handling it well either. Sesshomaru was mad at everyone and everything. You couldn't get near him without getting hit or growled at. Sango was always crying and Kogua was deeply depressed. He just found his sister and now she was gone again. Miroku tried his best to comfort Sango and Inu was trying to get their minds off it. Just when they think nothing could get any better Kagome came and ran into Sesshomaru giving him a hug.

"Sesshomaru I missed you so much." She said.

Sesshomaru was shocked. He held on to Kagome for dear life never wanting her to leave him. Sango and the rest of the gang came and hugged her to.

"Oh my God Kags we missed you so much! Where did you go?" Sango asked.

"Oh I'm sorry guys. It's just that the news was too much for me to handle so I went away for a little bit. I hope I didn't cause any trouble?" She asked smiling innocently.

"I'm just glad to have you back that's all." Sesshomaru said kissing her passionately

As he was kissing her he noticed something different about her scent. It didn't smell like vanilla and cherry blossoms. It was more like apple and peach. That smell was more like Kikyo.

"Something is not right." He thought.

"Is anything wrong Sesshomaru?" Kikyo asked

"No I just happy that your back. So where did you go anyway?"

"Oh I went to the country for a bit. It was a lot for me to take in one day." She said smiling

"Well I'm glad that you're ok Kags… I mean Sakura." Kouga said.

"Yea me too. Another day and I would have gone crazy." Sango said.

"Well I'm here now so let's get on with the day.

They went inside and started off their day. Sesshomaru felt something still wasn't right with Kagome but he decided to let it go again. Kikyo had an evil gleam in her eyes.

_"This is going of be a piece of cake."_ She thought.

With Kagome

_"I have to figure out what's going on and how to get out of here. It's impossible for Naraku to want the jewel of 4 souls because no one knows where it's at." _She thought "What_ does my father have to do with it_." She said out loud. "_Why would he have the jewel?"_

She got up and walked to the balcony. She looked at the maze and began thinking of a way out and the connection her father has with the jewel. One of the maids came to check up on her and found her sleeping on the balcony on the beach chair. It was getting a little chilly so she grabbed a blanket and placed it on her. Kagome smiled at the warmth form the blanket and pulled it further up to her chin.

With the gang

"So Sakura do you mine telling where you went for the past couple of days." Inuyasha asked flopping down on the couch.

They were all at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru house. Sesshomaru and Kagome were on the couch with Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango were on the love seat. Kouga and Ayame were sharing the recliner and Hojo and Shippo were playing video games.

"I went to the family cabin in Virginia. I would have went to lake crystal but I didn't want to deal with my aunt Yura." She said "Enough asking me abut where I went let's talk about the Halloween dance that's coming up soon. I was thinking about being a dark fairy or something like that what about you guys?"

"I don't know yet. I was thinking that maybe you could makes some outfits from us to go through and see what we like. What do you say?" Sango said

"That sounds good. I'll start that first thing tomorrow. I have to see what fabric I have left.

"Ok that works and if you need any help you can call us." Ayame said.

"Thanks guys. Well it's getting late and I have a lot of things to do so I'll see you'll tomorrow. I promise." She said when she saw the looks on their faces.

She gave Sesshomaru a kiss and left. Kikyo waited until she was far from the house and turned back into her normal self. When she got back to Naraku's he was sitting in the living room waiting for her.

"So how did it go?"

"I went well they didn't notice anything out of the regular. I told them that I went to Virginia to think."

"That's good. The plan is starting to work out good. Now we just have to get to Kane and find out where the jewel of 4 souls is."

"Yea Kogua wanted Kagome to come over to the house tomorrow. It seems that their father has missed her terribly.

"That would be the perfect time to find out about the jewel." Naraku said grinning "soon my dear Kikyo you and I would have absolute power and no one could stop us." He said passionately kissing her.

_"That's what you think. There is no way you would get your hands on the jewel Naraku. I would personally make sure that doesn't happen."_ Kagome thought as she quietly made her way back upstairs.

_**AN: sorry for the long very long delay. I was busy with work and regents and my brother was hogging the computer most of the time. But I would promise you that this would never happen again.**_

_**Love ya **_

_**DarkJul **_


	12. Operation Jewel

Ch 11 Operation Jewel

It was a new day and Kagome was pacing around the room trying to find a way out.

"All this pacing back and forth is making me hungry." She said to herself.

Just as on que, there was a knock on the door. Kagome opened it and was greeted by a young girl. She was wearing a light purple kimono with light blue butterflies on it. She was caring a tray in her hands. Kagome let her in and she placed the try on the desk. She was about to leave but Kagome stopped her.

"Please can you stay with me? It gets pretty lonely up here with no one to talk to."

"I can't Naraku might find out and…"

"Don't worry about Naraku I got him covered. What's you r name by the way?

"My name is Raye." She said shyly

"My name is Kagome. How old are you?"

"I'm 11."

"Oh so you're around the same age as my brother. How did you end up here?" kagome asked taking the lid off the tray.

"I'm his daughter."

Kagome looked at her up and down. She looked exactly like him except for the eyes and hair. She had dark purple eyes and long brown hair. Raye didn't like the uncomfortable silence and the way kagome was looking at her. She started to fidget a little on the bed.

"Oh I'm sorry for staring at you like that for so long. It's just impossible to believe that you're his daughter."

"Yea I get that a lot. But say that I look more like my mom."

She said showing her a picture.

"She died 2 days after I was born."

"I'm sorry to hear that. My mom died when I was born to." Kagome said giving her a hug.

"Well let's not dwell on the past to much ok. Hey why don't you help me eat this food and find something else to talk about." Kagome said.

Raye agreed and they started talking about numerous of things. They found out that they had a lot in common. The day continued on the like that. Soon they became the bet of friends.

With Kogua and Kagome (Kikyo)

Kogua and Kagome were on their way to Kogua's house to see their dad. The drive there was silent and uncomfortable. Kogua had broken the silence.

"So umm Sakura where did you go last nite after you left Sesshomaru. I called your mom and she said that you never came home."

"Oh I went over to a friend's house last nite. I guess I forgot to call."

"Forgot to call! Kagome your mom is worried sick about you. You've been missing for a week and you just come back and you don't say anything to her. This isn't like you one bit." he said upset

"Sorry as soon as we're done here I'll go to the house and see my mom." She said smiling and hugged him.

The limo pulled into the driveway and they got out. Kane was standing in the doorway waiting their arrival. When Kagome came out of the car Kane noticed the slight aura change in her. It seemed to hold hatred and deceit. She came and gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey dad did you miss me?" she asked making it seem that she went on a little vacation.

"You bet I did. I was so worried about you. Here you dropped this the day you left." He said placing the necklace around her neck.

Kagome looked at it and a single tear rolled down her check. She gave her day a kiss and another hug. They went inside and had a nice little lunch. They caught up on a few things and kagome told him more about what she does after school. He got curious as to what she does at Club Paradise, but she explained to him that she was only a bartender and her band sings there. That's when she asked him about the jewel.

"Umm dad I know this is kind of out of the blue and everything but what happened to the jewel of 4 souls?"

Kane put down his cup and looked at her.

"What made you think about the jewel sweetie?"

"Well grandpa was telling me about the jewel when I was younger and all plus mom was a priests right. He told me that when Mondrikon (sp) passed the jewel disappeared. Is that true?"

"Well baby that I do not know. Some say that the jewel was passed on form one priests to the next and so on. Some say that the jewel was destroyed in the great battle of good and evil. But why are you worrying about it?"

"Well gramps keeps talking about it and it's been on my mind since I was little I was thinking that you have some information about it since you were alive then or at least you ancestors' were." she said with a smile.

"I'll tell you what. I'll look into for you and I'll see what I can find."

"Sounds good to me."

Kagome left Kouga's house and went home. She was nearly knocked over by Souta when she walked through the door. Her mother came out of the kitchen and hugged kagome tight never wanting to let her go.

"Um mom I can't breathe" she gasped out turning blue in the face.

Her mom let her go and examined her to make sure she had no cuts or bruises. When she was satisfied she hugged her again and led her to the living room.

"So where did you go?" was the first question she asked

"I went to Virginia to the family cabin." She said

"How come you didn't pick up the phone when I called and how come your uncle Steve didn't see you when he got up there to cheek?"

"I must have been out when he came, and you know me I don't stay in one place to long especially when I'm there I'm always in the forest or at the beach. Mom why are you asking me all of these questions? The good thing is that I'm safe and that's what matter's right." She asked trying to get out of the situation

"Yes you are right but next times please call. You know how worry I get with you and souta. Especially you since you're off to college next year." She said going back in to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner.

Kagome went up to her room and called Naraku.

"_Hello."_

"Naraku it's me Kikyo. It looks like I'll be staying at Kagome's for a while so her mom won't be suspicious. I talked with her old man and he seems to not know much about the jewel so far. He said that he was going to look it up for me and tell me about it at a later time."

"_That sounds good let me know when you find something interesting."_

"Ok I have to go. I'll call when something pops up. Nite."

"_Good nite Kikyo."_

He said and they hung up the phone. Kikyo went and took a shower and went downstairs to eat.

"_This is going to be more fun then I inspected." _She grinned evilly

With Kagome and Raye

The sun has already set and the girls were in the garden sitting under the sakura tree. Kagome was drawing a self portrait of Raye, and Raye was watching her. She drew her sitting at the fountain wither hand in the water looking at the moon's reflection. When she was done she handed it to her.

"Thanks this looks beautiful. You have really good talent."

She said giving her a hug. "This is the nicest thing anybody has given me."

"Your welcome. I think it's time that we went in Naraku might caught a fit when he can't find us."

"Yea we should, do you mind if I ask you a question/"

"Sure go ahead."

"Ummm… I was wondering if you can take me with you."

"What!" kagome said surprised

"I know that you're planning to escape and I want to go with you. I've been here to long and I can't take it anymore. I'll do anything you ask just please to leave me here." She said about to break in tears

Kagome embraced her and had her head on top of hers.

"I'll never leave you I promise." She said wiping away her tears. "When get out you can live with me."

"That would be great." She said smiling

They went inside and got ready for dinner. That night both Raye and Kagome slept peacefully.


	13. countdown to halloween

Ch. 12 Countdown to Halloween

Everything seemed to be going according to plan with Naraku and Kikyo. Kikyo kept posing as Kagome and getting more information on the jewel. Nobody noticed that there was an imposter in the group and that's how they wanted it to stay until it was too late. Everybody was at Sango's house getting reading for the Halloween Ball. They were in charge of the theme and decorations.

"What are we going to do for decorations?" Sango asked pulling out a pen and paper

"We'll need streamers, balloons and the scary monsters to place around the gym." Inuyasha said.

"That's a good idea Inu. We can go look to Party City for the decorations and then go to the costume store and look for the figurines." Kagome said lying on his shoulder.

"Umm thanks Kags. Are you ok today?'' he asked checking her forehead

"Yes why shouldn't I be?" she said

"Nothing it's just that you're extra cheerful all of a sudden." He said.

Everyone just looked at her like she grew another head. Sango just smiled, she was glad to have Kagome back safe and sound. Even through the smiles and the laughs she felt something wasn't right. Sango wasn't the only one that shared the same feeling. Sesshomaru and Kogua were keeping a close eye on her. They felt a strange aura from her. On the outside it was the Kagome that they know and love, but on the inside there was someone that they didn't know anymore.

With the real Kagome

It was quiet in the house too quiet for Kagome's liking. She was in the library looking at the books on the shelves. Naraku has been cooped up in his office for the past couple of days. Different people coming by different hours of the day, some stay for dinner some stay the night. Kagome never paid them any mind. She spent most of her time in bed sick with Raye by her side. When she was feeling better they will go to the gardens. Raye was getting attached to Kagome quickly. She looked towards her as an older sister.

"Are you feeling better today Kagome?" Raye asked sitting on one of the cushions on the floor.

"I'm feeling a little better today. I still get a few dizzy spells but I can manage." She said smiling and sitting beside her.

"What's that you have there?" Raye asked looking at the book.

"What this? It's the Secret Garden. It's one of my favorite books. I'm surprised Naraku has any classic books." Kagome said laughing a little.

Raye looked up at Kagome and gave a weak smile.

"Ummmmm Kagome? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure sweetie what's the matter?"

"Are we going to get out of here? I understand if we can't. It's just that I was looking forward to leaving and with you getting sick a lot I don't think we can." She said with sad eyes.

"Awww don't worry honey we are going to get out of here. Even if I have to crawl like a baby." She said hugging her. "He can't keep us locked up here. In due time we will leave and he will never hurt us again."

Raye hugged her back tightly. She rested her head on Kagome's lap and listened to her while she read. Kagome placed her hand on top of her head and Raye eyes went blank for a minute. When she came to she quickly got up and went towards the window.

"What's the matter Raye?" Kagome asked getting up slowly.

"I had a vision. We have to get out of here and fast. All of our lives depend on it. Your life depends on it."

"What did you see?"

Raye went and looked back out the window. A tear slid down her cheek. Kagome got up slowly and walked towards her. She grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

"Tell me what did you see?"

"I...I…I can't. It's hard I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me?" she said crying softly

"I'm not mad sweetie. I can never be mad at you. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand ok?" kagome said lifting her head and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Let's see, how about we go swimming in the indoor pool for a while ok?"Kagome said

"Sure that will be great."

They went and got their bathing suits on and headed towards the pool. As they walked passed Naraku's office Kagome couldn't help but over hear a conversation.

"So you were able to find out some things about the jewel? We have a few days before Halloween." said Naraku's

"No not really. It seems that the jewel just up and disappeared." said a woman's voice.

"What do you mean!!!!!!? It's been 2 months and we still don't know anything." Naraku said almost yelling.

"Well there is something that I found. I was doing some research in the library and I came across an old history book. It said that the miko Midiron(sp) at the time of her death gave the jewel to a priestess. The priestess later on gave it to on to another priestess named Aneres. After the great battle between good and evil the jewel was gone."

Kagome gasped and walked back from the door. She had her hand over her moth and she kept shaking her head. Raye came up behind her and touched her arm.

"Kagome are you alright?" she asked

"Yea I'm fine. Hey lets go for a swim." Kagome said putting on a false smile.

They reached the pool and Raye took off her pants and shirt and cannon balled into the pool. Kagome covered her face from the splash and started laughing. She took off her clothes and did the same thing. They splashed around for a bit and played Marco Polo.

_"If what was said is true then my father is in danger. I have to find a way out of here__ and fast before it's too late."_ Kagome thought to herself.

She floated on her back and started at the sky through the sunroof. She started thinking about her family and friends. She thought about what she heard and what might happen if she didn't stop it before it became too late.

"_This is__ not the first time __I have__ been in the house__" She randomly thought__."__Naraku hosted a party __and__h__e tried to __take advantage__ when he got drunk but __luckily Sesshomar__u…__"_

Kagome jumped up quickly and nearly slipped.

"How can I not remember? God I'm so stupid." She said jumping out of the pool scaring Raye.

"Kagome what's wrong? Is everything ok? What did you forget?" Raye asked worried

"The only thing Naraku doesn't know."

"What's that?" Raye asked getting out of the pool and drying off.

Kagome lightly touched the side of her neck where Sesshomaru claimed her as a mate.

"Raye it looks like we are finally getting out of here. Tell me do you like to dance?"

"Yea"

"Good 'cause on Friday we're going to a party.


	14. Escape: Success or Failure

Ch 13 Escape: success or failure?

The dance is in 2 days and Kagome and Raye were busy getting ready. Kagome has managed to get a pair of the maid's outfits for them to wear. Naraku was hosting a Halloween Party tonight and it would be the perfect time to escape. She made alterations to the outfit so it will look like the caters. They went over the plan a few times to make sure they knew it perfectly. Next Kagome taught Raye some fighting techniques so that she well prepared for the fight that is about to come.

"Kagome I'm scared. What if everything doesn't go according to plan?" Raye asked plopping down on the mat.

"Don't worry Raye everything will go fine, as long as we stick to the plan. We will get out of here and when we do you can start a new life." She said sitting beside her.

"No not that. I meant what if you don't reach your father in time and something happens to him?"

Kagome gave Raye a suspicious look. Raye just kept her eyes on the floor and played with her fingers. Kagome placed a hand on her shoulder which caused her to jump.

"Raye tell me what's going on? Lately you have been distant"

Tears threaten to fall down Raye's cheeks. She turned away from Kagome only to be turned back. Kagome held her face in her hands and looked Raye right in the eyes. She saw so much hurt, anger and sorrow. She wiped away her tears and gave her a warming hug.

"Raye sweetie you know that I care about you and I will never let anything happen to you. Can you please tell me what has gotten you so upset? Is it something you saw a few days ago?" she asked

Raye turned her head out of Kagome's grasp and got up and walked towards the window.

"Remember when I had that vision and I told you that we have to get out of here as soon as possible?"

Kagome shook her head yes and watched as she started walking back and forth.

'Well what I saw was……"

"So this is where you've been hiding these past couple of days?" said a voice from behind them

Kagome shuddered lightly and turned around and looked towards the door to see Naraku standing there like he is Zeus.

"What have my darling girls been up too?" he asked walking up to Kagome running his hand down the side of her cheek.

Kagome swatted his hand away and walked towards Raye.

"Awww you're still mad at me for keeping you here? Don't worry you'll be able to leave as soon as I get what I want."

"You'll never find the jewel Naraku even if my father knew where it was even if he has to die for it."

Raye flinched when she said that but nobody noticed.

"If it comes to that then so be it. Either way it's one less obstacle in the way." He said as he walked out of the room.

Kagome had fury in her eyes. She balled up her fists and punched the wall.

"Make sure you have everything that you need, for tonight we leave." She said walking out of the room

Raye looked back out the window and prayed that everything will work out and nobody gets hurt.

With the Gang

Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk lost in thought.

"_It has been a couple of days since Kagome has had one of her episodes. She been really calm too calm if you asked me. Also I noticed that Kikyo hasn't been in school for a couple of days either. Maybe Kagome scared her off pretty good."_ He lightly chuckled

"Is there something wrong Mr. Tashio?" the teacher asked

"No Professor I'm fine."

She went back to write notes on the board and Sesshomaru went back to musing. A piece of paper was slid on his desk and he opened it.

_Is everything ok? - Inu_

He scribbled his response and handed it back to him when the teacher wasn't looking.

_Yea I'm fine just thinking about Kagome and Kikyo-Sess_

_You're thinking about those two? Are you sure you're ok? – Inu_

_Yes I'm fine I'm just thinking about the last time we saw Kikyo. Kagome scared the hell out of her-Sess_

_Yea that is true and I've been kind of worried more about Kagome then Kikyo. She's been acting weird and her aura. I don't think it's dealing with the new transformations at all. Something is really wrong here. - Inu_

Sesshomaru shook his head yes and placed the note in his pocket. The bell ranged signaling the end of class and everybody headed out. It was their lunch period so everyone that was on the dance committee went into the gym to finish setting up. Sango brought her radio and turned on the CD. I like to move from Madagascar started playing. Rin and Ayame started dancing while they put up the decorations. Sesshomaru laughed while Rin tried to get Shippo to dance with her. Everyone was having fun putting up the decorations and dancing around.

"Don't you think we should save all of that until Friday?" Kagome said coming in the gym with bags of food.

She placed them on the table and started taking the containers out spreading them out. Inuyasha smelt the food and ran over quickly almost knocking her down. They took a 10 minute break and then got back to work. Everybody was lost in their own little worlds and small conversations except Sesshomaru. He kept a close eye on Kagome while she talked to Ayame about what kind of costumes they were going to wear. As he kept his eyes in his work he noticed a difference in her smell. It wasn't her normal smell of honey and vanilla. It was more of an earthy smell like soil and pine. Just as quick as it came it went. Sesshomaru shook his head and went back to work.

"So Kagome what do you plan on being this year?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know yet. It's kind of hard to decide." She said

"Well Sango, Rin and I are going to Costume Town afterschool today, come with us it'll be fun." She said smiling bright.

"Sure I don't have anything to do."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaa" Ayame squealed jumping on kagome hugging her.

"Don't forget that we had plans tonight Kags." Sesshomaru said walking up behind her

"Plans, we had plans tonight?" she asked confused

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and gave her a disappointing look.

"Yea today is our anniversary remember?" he said

"OH yea I totally forgot with the dance and finding out about my dad. I'm sooooo sorry can you forgive me?" she said kissing his check.

"Yea I guess I can since it's not the first time that you have forgotten." He said laughing.

When she turned and started talking with Ayame again he noticed something about her neck. There was a mark on the left side. He couldn't see what it looked like clearly but there was a dark aura coming from it.

_"Something is not right here and I'm going to figure out what." _He thought.

"Ummmm Kags I just remembered that I had to work late tonight so can I take a rain check?" Sesshomaru asked

"_Umm_ sure how about tomorrow, we can go to the new club that just opened up."

"Sure why not how about 7?"

"7 it is."

Kagome smiled and went back to talking to Ayame_. _He kept a close eye on her the rest of the day. He knew that the change that she was going through earlier was not the same that she is going through now.

Later on that night

Kagome and Raye were packing up the last bit of the supplies that they would need. She checked it twice and another to be on the safe side. There was a Halloween party going on downstairs so it was the perfect chance to escape. Kagome and Raye made copies of themselves sleeping in the bed. They blended in with the rest of the crowd and headed towards the door.

"Thank God the company wears the same color as Naraku. "Kagome said

Raye just smiled and played with the skirt

"Yea but why does the skirts have to be so short? I feel like I'm barely wearing anything."

"That's how sick Naraku is. H likes things short and easy to get into. Well come on if we are going to make it out of here."

They tossed their bags out the window and headed downstairs. They placed on masks to hide their faces and grabbed a tray on the table and went around to the guess. Naraku was busy talking. They headed towards the door and put the trays down. They walked out and went to get their bags running away and never looking back.

_**Sorry for the long delay. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.**_


	15. the time is almost near

Chapter 14: the time is almost near

It has been a couple of days since Kagome and Raye ran away from Naraku's place. Once again Kagome has gotten ill and it seemed to have been getting worse. She was breaking out into cold sweats and chills. Raye was always by her side giving her anything that she needed. She kept screaming about hearing voices in her head and it was driving her crazy. Marks started to appear on her arms, legs and face. On her face she had two purple strips on both her cheeks. Strips wrapped around from her elbows down to her wrists. On her legs it was in random places from mid thigh down to her ankle like a tattoo. She had two strips on her stomach the intertwined from her waist and formed a circle around her belly button. On her forehead was a pentagram in a circle with a silver crescent moon and star in the middle. Her body started to glow n rise from the ground. The wind started to pick up violently blowing leaves and dirt around in mini twisters.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Raye screamed

The power from the strong wind was pushing Raye back. She tried to keep her ground but there was no use. There was an explosion from the light that threw Raye into a tree. The last thing she saw was Kagome standing with a light purple glow around her then everything went black.

The sweet aroma of food being cooked is what woke Raye up from her sleep. She looked around and saw that Kagome was making breakfast for them. They were in a clearing in the shade of some trees. She slowly sat up and felt wave of dizziness.

"Hey there sweetie." She said walking towards Raye.

"Kagome!" Raye screamed jumping on her and almost knocking her down.

Raye buried her head into Kagome's chest and started crying. Kagome tighten her grip on her and rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Shhh everything is going to be ok sweetie."

"I was scared that I lost you." She said in between sobs "I don't want to lose another mom."

"You're not going to lose me honey ever." Kagome said wiping away her tears. "I promise." She kissed her forehead and sat her back down.

"Here let's eat and get going we have a lot of things to do." She said with a smile

While Kagome was getting the food ready Raye admired her new look. Kagome was a little taller and tanned. She had red marks on her face, arms, legs and stomach. Her hair was deep red with ice blue tips. Her eyes were dark aqua blue with a purple tint. She had fangs and claws and elf shaped ears. On her forehead was her family symbol and on her right shoulder a black five point pentagram with a red and blue yin-yang symbol in the center. Raye was admiring her new markings that she didn't hear Kagome talking to her.

"Did you hear me Raye?"

"Huh I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

"I was saying that once we get finished here and get you into some new clothes we have to go to my dad's house and tell him about Naraku's plan. I just hope we're not too late." Kagome said placing the dish.

"Ok, can we find a hot spring first?"

"Yea there's one a few feet away." She said pointing in the direction it's in.

When they finished eating they cleaned up their campsite and headed off to the hot springs. Kagome and Raye got cleaned up and got dressed. They grabbed their things and Kagome transformed into a purple ball and transported to her father's cabin.

With Naraku

"What do you mean you can't find them? Where could they have possibly gone in such a short time?" Naraku screamed

"We looked all over for them sir, and they are nowhere to be found." One of his hinge men said.

In his fury he started throwing things around the room. His hinge man got out of the room quick. Naraku's office was trashed by the time Kikyo got in. She looked at the mess in the room and felt Naraku's angry aura.

"What's going on here?" she asked

"Kagome is what happened? Somehow she managed to escape during the weekend after the Halloween party." He said angrily.

"I might know where she went." Kikyo said

Naraku looked up at her with an evil glint in his eyes.

"And where might that be." He said seductively

He walked up behind Kikyo and started kissing her neck. Kikyo closed her eyes enjoying the pleasure she was getting.

"She might have gone to her father's cabin. Inuyasha was always talking about how they use to go up there during spring break." She said.

"And where is this cabin at that they go too?" he asked slowly kissing down her neck.

"It's up in the mountains. Some place called Lunar Peak. I have never been there." She said a little disappointed. "But I can get Kogua to take me.

"You do that, and when you find them, kill them." He said as he was leaving the room.

"But what about her father, don't we need her to get the Jewel from him?"

He turned around and walked up to her. He grabbed her face and gave her a harsh kiss.

"What was that for?"

"For giving me a great idea." He said with an evil smile.

"And what might that be?"

"We have Kagome kill her father."

Kikyo looked at him with shocked eyes.

"How are we going to do that?"

"With you still pretending to be her. You can ask him about the jewel and wants he tells you where it is you kill him. But you have to make sure that she sees it and Kogua as well. He'll be blinded by rage that he will kill her as well and that's getting rid of two birds with one stone."

Naraku was happy about this little plan he has created. He and Kikyo went over how they were going to put it action throughout the rest of the night.

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru knew that the real Kagome was out there but he just didn't know where. He had this strange feeling that something big was going to happen and he didn't like it one bit. He felt this kind of tug at his heart. He looked up at the moon and sighed.

_"Don't worry Kags I will find you and when I do I'm never letting you out of my sight again."_

Sorry for the very long delay again. I had terrible writers block. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. If there's any changes that need to be made let me know. I promise to have the next chapter up as soon as possible.


End file.
